Merah Dalam Elegi
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Penghuni kelas 3-E berlomba-lomba memberikan nama untuk bayi-bayi Karma. ・ [KoroKaru]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : OOC. plot ngasal. Tulisan sekenanya karena kebutuhan akut akan asupan hardship.

* * *

 **Merah Dalam Elegi**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Karma satu, Karma dua, Karma tiga!" Sugino menunjuk bersemangat.

"Chuunihan, chuunizen, chuunibyou!" Fuwa tidak mau kalah.

"Kwak, Kwik, Kwek." siapa sangka ternyata Mimura diam-diam penggemar berat Disney.

Sudah cukup lama dari sejak bel pulang sekolah terdengar, namun seputaran bangku Karma masih saja padat sesak dikerumuni penduduk kelas E yang dilanda penasaran. Beberapa memang sudah undur diri seusai puas memanjakan indera visualnya pada jam istirahat, namun sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi gadis-gadis yang menggemari hal imut karena sebagian besar dari mereka tetap bertahan di ruangan.

Maka Karma memilih menyeringai. Sebagai remaja labil yang masih senang menjadi pusat atensi, senyumnya yang biasa malas kini lebih cerah tatkala tiap pasang mata memuja obyek menggemaskan yang menghiasi permukaan mejanya.

"Bisa kalian kecilkan suara sedikit? Lihat, mereka ketakutan..." ujung jari si bintang kelas menangkup lembut permukaan kaca dari wadah berisi likuid dan oksigen yang sejak pagi menemani. Tiga gurita mungil—tidak ada obyek lain serupa manusia terlihat—tengah terpekur damai menikmati nikmat dunia dan cinta.

"Wajah mereka mirip semua. Siapa yang tahu kalau mereka sedang tidur atau takut." Kayano mengerutkan alis, berpikir tentang ekspresi kontras yang baru disebutkan.

"Lihat, adorabilis pertama ini paling mirip Korosensei. Selamat ya, Sensei!"

"E-eeeh?" kuning yang masih berkutat jauh di depan karena sibuk membersihkan papan tulis mendadak salah tingkah.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka mirip semua!" Kayano yang gemas menjewer si casanova hingga mengerang pilu, "Dan semua berwarna merah."

Jika harus memutar ulang memori tak terduga di tanggal yang sama, maka seluruh residen kelas E akan kompak mengingat kejadian pagi hari. Di saat kaki-kaki mereka berhasil menapak di atas gunung, menyambangi kelas terbuang yang bahan dasar sebagian besar bangunannya hanyalah kayu borneo.

"Ini anak-anakku,"

Menjadi kalimat sapa Karma ketika masuk kelas sembari membawa bongkah kaca aquarium yang ditaburi oksigen, juga insan kembar yang hadir di dalamnya. Bisa ditebak, reaksi selanjutnya adalah mulut yang terbuka, kedipan beruntun, bahkan semburan maut jika mulut mereka masih menyimpan likuid yang belum sempat ditelan habis.

Gempar.

Kubus transparan berisi nyawa itu menguak semua sebagian misteri kenapa remaja berambut merah itu lebih sering pulang cepat di minggu-minggu terakhir dengan alasan tidak masuk akal, bahkan sengaja membolos.

(Seandainya diperbolehkan, Karma ingin terus menjaga mereka semua tanpa mengingat urusannya akademis.)

Namun inilah akar permasalahannya.

Seiring dengan absen yang terus menumpuk dan nilai yang semakin surut, Karma harus menghadapi SP 1 yang diabaikan hingga harus menerima SP 2. Sebagai perwakilan kelas, Isogai dan Kataoka menjadi figur yang harus berjuang agar teman mereka yang paling merepotkan mau kembali menempuh jam pelajaran dengan jadwal normal.

"Karma-kun, Sensei berpikir sebaiknya mereka diadopsi supaya bisa dirawat lebih layak. Kau juga tidak bisa membuang masa depanmu begitu saja,"

Dan keputusan Korosensei di suatu hari cerah berhasil membuat Karma seketika berkeping dan rusak.

Maka di hari berikutnya— _hari ini_ —Karma menjawab tantangan tersebut.

"Masalahnya rumahmu hampir setiap hari kosong, dan kau kan tidak mungkin membawa mereka semua ke sekolah setiap hari..." Nagisa yang pertama membuka topik sensitif, "Ya, kan?"

"Karena itulah seharusnya dia ikut bertanggung jawab, bukan malah berkata seperti itu! Anak-anak ini tidak mungkin muncul begitu saja!" suasana memanas mendengar Karma sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil mengerling tajam pada makhluk kuning yang kini tergeletak di bawah kerumunan kaki dengan pose dogeza. Murid yang tersisa di ruangan berbisik-bisik semakin khawatir.

"Karma, bisa kau pikirkan lagi?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan mereka." bibir bawah digigit cukup dalam, kelopak yang meredup menadakan sirat kecewa, "Kau mengerti kan, Nagisa?"

Tepat di samping, biru itu mengangguk halus, "Aku sangat mengerti."

"Selama ini aku bisa bertahan. Tapi saat itu... aku sadar telah melakukan hal bodoh, dan mereka hadir di hidupku... aku..."

Gempar kedua terjadi saat menyadari seputaran netra Karma mulai digenangi air mata. Melihat fenomena abnormal tersebut, salah satu remaja putri bermahkota _wavy_ tembaga menarik jubah hitam sang guru tergesa-gesa untuk mencuri perhatian.

"Korosensei, bagaimana dengan rencana _itu_?"

"Itu?" Kayano berkerut penasaran.

Korosensei bangun cepat lalu menggerakkan tentakelnya bersemangat, "Tentu saja, Kurahashi... _itu_ rencana paling bagus. Kita bisa membawa mereka—"

"Tidak ke kebun binatang untuk dijadikan bahan tontonan. Aku tidak ingat mau mendengar rencana sialan apapun dari kalian!"

"T-tenang dulu Karma!" Isogai mencoba menengahi. Mempersilakan sang gadis—yang sempat ketakutan di bawah ancaman iris mercury—agar kembali bersuara untuk meluruskan masalah.

"Begini... atas permintaan Korosensei, aku menelusuri internet lalu berhasil menemukan keluarga yang bisa dipercaya di daerah Melbourne. Mereka dengan senang hati mau mengadopsi anak-anak kalian." picing tajam dari pihak Karma membuat gadis itu menenggak ludah cepat, "Memang terdengar jauh, tapi dengan kecepatan Korosensei pasti semua bukan masalah."

"Oh, ide bagus sekali Kurahashi! Jadi Karma satu, dua dan tiga bisa tumbuh besar dan aman di sana." Sugino masih bersikeras dengan nama pemberiannya.

"Bagaimana, Karma?"

"Aku... tidak tahu, Nagisa..." jari-jari rapuh si merah menyentuh permukaan kaca di depan matanya, menggaruk elemen bening itu lembut seakan menyentuh buah hatinya secara langsung, "Apa aku bisa..."

Menyadari atmosfer mulai berbeda, Kanzaki yang pertama berinisiatif membubarkan anak-anak tidak berkepentingan dengan alasan kelas masih harus dibersihkan oleh petugas piket. Walau setelahnya, yang kebagian jadwal piket juga diajak pulang sebelum menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya.

Meninggalkan hanya dua primer di ruangan. Merah dan kuning terang.

"Karma-kun... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Helaian farat menunduk, berbisik lemas, "Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa... bodoh..."

Korosensei mendekat, mengelus surai muridnya penuh kasih, jauh berbeda dengan sentuhan iseng yang sering dilakukannya untuk sekedar mengganggu, "Maaf, _sensei_ sudah sangat berusaha..."

"Aku tahu..." ujung kulitnya masih meraba permukaan kaca. Meyakini triplet merah manis itu telah tertidur pulas, saling bertumpang tindih dengan paras polos bahagia.

Karma tidak sekalipun mau mengangkat wajahnya, dia malah membenamkan kepalanya pada jubah dan dasi berhiaskan bulan sabit, menggelitik kulit dibaliknya yang licin. Sang guru tahu Karma sedang menangis.

"Kita... akan sering menjenguk mereka," sekilas isak, "...kan?"

"Ya, jangan khawatir..."

Korosensei mendekap tubuh rapuh itu semakin erat sejurus tangisan memilukan, sementara personifikasi jari lain menggeser akuarium di atas meja sangat perlahan untuk mendekat seakan mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Yang terlihat dari balik sinar senja yang menyusup hanyalah tentakel dan merah, juga perpaduan berjumlah tiga yang melebur di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak disangka. Ternyata Karma bisa seperti itu juga, ya... ternyata dia—"

"Maehara!" Isogai menginterupsi, "Kita tidak boleh melabeli orang lain sembarangan dan merasa menjadi pihak paling benar."

"Iya, iyaaa... cerewet!" sang pemilik pipi kenyal yang menjadi korban cubitan gemas sahabatnya mengaduh keras.

Dalam kebersamaannya menuruni curam tanah bebatuan, empat sekawan itu lebih banyak diam sembari menendang kerikil bertebaran atau hampar cabikan awan. Di tengah perjalanan, Sugino terpaksa harus pamit karena lebih memilih rute pulang dengan kereta, bukan bus seperti teman-temannya.

"Nagisa, kukira kau cukup dekat dengan Karma. Kenapa tidak... _ehm_ , kau tahu? Menghentikan mereka?"

Ujung mulut menyapa gravitasi, Nagisa tidak sudi menjadi pihak tersudut bahkan ketiban tanggung jawab hanya karena dia _tahu_ dan _paham_. Setiap individu seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak merepotkan orang lain, begitu jawab Nagisa implisit pada sang ketua kelas yang mengalihkan pandangannya gugup saat ditatap balik.

"Karena mana aku tahu kalau Korosensei sangat kekanak-kanakan untuk membalas dendam atas kasus pencurian es krim gelatonya?! Membawa bayi-bayi gurita itu dari California untuk meledek Karma," _bluenett_ menggigit ujung kuku ibu jari kanan, "Dia memang bisa kualihkan dari memungut hewan-hewan terlantar yang dibuang di pinggir jalan... tapi kalau hasil pemberian, kasusnya lain..."

Mulut Isogai membentang lurus, "Aku pernah mendengar darimu kalau Karma pernah menangis berjam-jam hanya karena merpati yang menemaninya selama dua tahun tiba-tiba mati."

Sebuah anggukan dari pihak biru sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka kembali bergeming sementara.

"Ternyata Karma bisa seperti itu juga, ya... ternyata dia—" ucapan Maehara tidak dihentikan siapapun kali ini. Tiga obyek itu memilih terduduk diam di kursi halte dengan isi pikiran masing-masing.

"— _animal freak_."

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

* _Adorabilis_ : nama gurita merah jenis baru yang punya fisik sangat kiyuuuttt.  
penampakannya: hello-pet berita-gosip/69272?utm_source=facebook

 **A/N** :  
Spesial buat bang Tian alias **KATZIUS** sesama hardshipper KoroKaru :")

Ternyata author emang ngga mampu bikin M-PREG sungguhan. Maaf isinya PHP #yha

* * *

 **Omake**

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SUGINOOO!?"

Embun masih menetes antar lapidus dedalu ketika Nagisa memekik OOC di pagi hari. Tampangnya pias maksimum ketika menangkap sosok bintang kelas di banjar kelas paling belakang—dengan wadah kaca menghiasi sepuluh jari.

"Astaga, Nagisa... apaan sih? Jangan teriak-teriak dong," sewot Sugino tanpa dosa, kelingkingnya mengorek liang telinga untuk membuang sisa gema, "Aku cuma kasihan sama Karma, jadi kuberi dia beberapa ikan hiasku di rumah. Lihat lucu kan? Ada Karma empat, Karma lima, Karma enam—"

Biru itu geram terang-terangan. Jemarinya ditekan keras pada lapis permukaan akasia. Hanya sentuhan tapi terasa seperti menggebrak penuh tenaga.

Nagisa dan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat malah membuat si maniak kasti gentar lalu mundur cepat, tidak sengaja menggasak ujung meja dari si rambut merah yang parasnya sudah dihiasi seringai lebar berseri dan kornea bertabur galaksi.

"Terima kasih, Sugino,"

 _Uh-oh._

"—aku pasti akan menjaga mereka sampai mati!"

 **END(less)**

* * *

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
